Take Me or Leave Me
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: Modern-Day Les Miserables Story. AU: Eponine and Cosette are the perfect couple, that is until Cosette finds out that Eponine had an affair with a young man named Marius. Based on the song Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of Les Miserables or the song Take Me or Leave Me. They belong to their respected owners. I do own the plot. 'Nuff said.

A/N: WOW! 170 STORIES NOW! THAT'S AMAZING! Anyway, Eponine is Samantha Barks, Jean Valjean is Hugh Jackman, Javert is Russell Crowe, Marius is Eddie Redmayne and Cosette is Amanda Seyfried. Eponine sings Maureen's part and Cosette sings Joanne's part.

Summary: Modern-Day Les Miserables Story. AU: Eponine and Cosette are the perfect couple, that is until Cosette finds out that Eponine had an affair with a young man named Marius. Based on the song Take Me or Leave Me from Rent. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-Shot.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

Cosette Valjean and Eponine Thenardier couldn't be happier they already were. Eponine had saved Cosette from a horrible childhood. Cosette's mother had died a year after she came to live with the Thenardier's.

The only person to not abuse Cosette on a daily basis was Eponine. She would tend to Cosette's wounds and sing to her. As their friendship grew, Eponine found herself daydreaming about Cosette. Cosette often found herself dreaming about Eponine.

It wasn't until the stranger Jean Valjean came to take Cosette away when both girls were eight when Eponine realized her true feelings for Cosette.

The girls didn't see each other again until they were eighteen. Eponine marveled at how beautiful Cosette became. She had shoulder-length blond hair, kind blue eyes and a fantastic figure.

Cosette also realized how beautiful Eponine was. She had shoulder-length black hair, stunning chocolate-brown eyes and a petite figure.

The two of them would often meet at Cosette's house when her father went to work.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Eponine purred in Cosette's ear. The two of them were laying on Cosette's bed, facing each other.

"I've missed you too, 'Ponine." Cosette told Eponine, brushing her hair out of her face. Eponine kissed Cosette's soft lips as her hands went up Cosette's shirt. "You are so beautiful."

"You are too, Cosette." Eponine told Cosette, kissing her everywhere her lips could reach. Her hands slowly unzipped Cosette's jeans and felt around.

The two of them made out for a while longer before Cosette fell asleep in Eponine's arms. Eponine looked over at her best friend and kissed her forehead.

Jean Valjean entered the house and sighed, returning from a hard day at work. He knew that Cosette and Eponine were having a sleepover, so he didn't bother them. He made his way to his bedroom to take a shower and go to bed.

Meanwhile in Cosette's bedroom, the girls were making out again. Cosette loved the way that she and Eponine fit – they were perfect.

"I love you." Eponine whispered in Cosette's ear.

"I love you, too." Cosette told Eponine, kissing her soft lips.

The two of them continued their relationship for three years. Eponine had asked Cosette's father for his blessing to marry Cosette. He knew that Eponine would treat his daughter right.

"'Ponine, I give you my blessing to have Cosette's hand in marriage." Jean Valjean told Eponine. She smiled and thanked him, exiting the house to find the perfect ring for her girlfriend.

It was at the jewelry store that she met Marius Pontmercy. He was a student at the college down the street, but during the summer, he worked at his family's jewelry store.

"Your sister is lucky to have you." Marius told Eponine as he helped her find the perfect ring for Cosette.

"She's not my sister, she's my fiancée." Eponine corrected as she showed him a picture of Cosette.

"Well, she is pretty." Marius said.

That night, while Cosette and her father were working, Eponine ended up sleeping with Marius. She had never been with a man before and it felt weird.

"Have you never been with a man?" Marius asked as he kissed Eponine, seeming to read her thoughts.

"No, I haven't. Cosette's the only one for me." Eponine answered as she felt Marius extend inside her. He kissed her neck and placed his hands on either side of her body.

The two of them ended up falling asleep in the middle of the night. Marius snuck out of the house long before Cosette or her father returned.

"Hey baby." Cosette greeted Eponine as she got into bed.

"Hi." Eponine greeted Cosette back. Cosette changed into her night gown and climbed in next to Eponine.

"You're nice and warm, just the way I like it." Cosette said, nibbling on Eponine's ear. Eponine giggled and instantly undressed Cosette, her hands going between Cosette's legs.

Cosette undressed Eponine and kissed her everywhere. She smiled at her fiancée, counting the minutes until they spent the rest of their lives together.

A few months later, Cosette and Eponine went into town for lunch. Eponine felt her heart race when they passed the jewelry store. Marius waved to Eponine from inside the store, but she ignored it.

"'Ponine, who was that?" Cosette asked as they entered the café that was across the street from the jewelry store.

"No one, sweetness." Eponine told Cosette.

"'Ponine, you can tell me." Cosette said, reaching across the table for Eponine's hand.

"A friend from school." Eponine replied rather quickly.

There was talk of the reception and wedding during lunch – a topic both girls were loving.

After lunch, Cosette and Eponine went to the flower store to see if their order of white lilies had come in. The flower seller nodded and smiled, writing down the girls' wedding date.

"Hun, we better get back. I have work and you have your evening classes." Cosette told Eponine. Eponine sighed and kissed the end of Cosette's nose, not wanting to leave her.

"I know. We'll do something special when you get home." Eponine told her fiancée, kissing her soft lips.

Later that night, both girls were taking a bath together. Eponine was sitting in front of Cosette, her head resting on the other girl's shoulder. Cosette's arms were wrapped around Eponine's small frame. Two glasses of wine sat on the tub's edge, one was half-empty and the other was partially full.

Three weeks later, there was something wrong with Eponine. Every morning, she would sit in front of the toilet, throwing up into it. Cosette held her hair back, rubbed her back and whispered soothing words into Eponine's ears.

"Are you all right?" Cosette asked as she helped Eponine back to bed.

"I'm fine, sweetness. It's probably something I ate." Eponine answered, kissing Cosette's cheek.

"I'll get you some toast. I know that will settle your stomach." Cosette said, disappearing for a moment. Jean Valjean happened to be passing by when he looked into the room and saw Eponine sleeping.

"'Ponine, are you all right?" Jean Valjean asked.

"I'm fine – I got a little sick to my stomach-" Eponine didn't finish her sentence. She made a dash for the bathroom. Jean Valjean followed her and held her hair back.

"Why don't you rest and take it easy today?" Jean Valjean suggested, helping Eponine back into bed. He disappeared for a moment then reappeared with a bucket, orange juice and crackers. He put them on Eponine's side of the bed and stroked her hair.

"Where's Cosette?" Eponine asked, hugging her pillow.

"She'll be along, sweet girl." Jean Valjean told Eponine, kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him and closed her eyes.

He entered the hallway, just as Cosette made her way from the kitchen. On a small plate that she carried in her hands were two pieces of buttered toast and some medicine for Eponine.

"I'm off to work. Call me if you need anything." Valjean told his daughter.

"I will, Papa." Cosette assured her father, watching as he exited the house. She then went back to her bedroom and saw Eponine fast asleep. "Honey, I have an idea – would a shower do anything for you?"

Eponine nodded sleepily and followed Cosette to the bathroom. Cosette turned on the shower to a decent temperature while Eponine undressed. Cosette undressed and stepped into the shower, Eponine right behind her.

The two of them stood under the shower head, allowing themselves to get soaked. Cosette squirted some shampoo into her hand and lathered Eponine's hair. Eponine then squirted some shampoo in her hand and lathered Cosette's hair.

Once their shower had been taken, Eponine was starting to feel a little better. She put on some comfortable clothes and nibbled on the toast while she watched the news.

"I just called into work so I could take care of you." Cosette told Eponine as she came into the room. Eponine smiled and made herself comfortable against Cosette. Cosette wrapped her arms around Eponine and held her.

_Two months later_

"Eponine! Please tell me you didn't cheat on me!" Cosette sobbed. They were in the bathroom, looking at a pregnancy test. It was positive.

"Cosette – you're the only one for me. I would _never _do that to you." Eponine told Cosette.

"Then how do you explain your pregnancy?" Cosette questioned. Eponine felt her stomach drop – it was time to tell Cosette.

"You remember that guy from the jewelry store?" Eponine started. Cosette nodded. "I had an affair with him."

"YOU WHAT?" Cosette fumed. "'Ponine, why would you do that to me? Are you not happy with me?"

"I'm so happy with you, Cosette. It was a one-time thing. I promise." Eponine told Cosette, kissing her. "I love you so much, my sweet girl."

"I love you, too." Cosette told her fiancée.

Marius came over again when Cosette was at work. He and Eponine made love for three hours.

"You know, this isn't as strange as I thought it would be." Eponine told Marius. He kissed her forehead then kissed her stomach.

A while later, Marius left. Eponine gathered her pajamas and went to take a shower.

"EPONINE, I'M DOING SOME LAUNDRY! DO YOU NEED ANYTHING WASHED?" Cosette called into the bathroom.

"JUST SOME CLOTHES. OH, SWEETNESS, COULD YOU ALSO WASH THE SHEETS? I DON'T THINK THEY'VE BEEN WASHED IN A WHILE." Eponine called back.

Eponine and Cosette were making the bed in their room, talking and laughing.

"I cannot wait until our wedding." Cosette said.

"I know. Two more months." Eponine said, blowing a kiss to Eponine.

As they slept next to each other, Eponine took Cosette in her arms, too afraid to let her go. Sure, she made mistakes, but she could tell that Cosette would love her, no matter how bad it got.

_Two months later_

The wedding had come and gone, and now, Cosette and Eponine were at the reception. Cosette wore an apple-red three piece suit while Eponine wore a pink maternity dress that had quarter-length sleeves and that hung below her knees. She was now six months in and couldn't wait to have this baby with Cosette.

"May I have everyone's attention, please?" Jean Valjean asked, clanking his fork against his glass. Everyone turned to the former convict. "Thank you. I don't think that Cosette could've found a more perfect partner than Eponine."

He indicated to Cosette and Eponine, who were sitting at the front table. The two of them smiled and kissed each other's lips as applause rang throughout the ball room.

"I would also like to welcome Monsieur and Madame Thenardier into the family." Jean Valjean said, indicating to two red-haired people sitting at the table with Cosette and Eponine.

The Thenardier's left fifteen minutes after Jean Valjean introduced them. Cosette squeezed Eponine's hand and felt her squeeze it back.

"I love you." Eponine whispered in Cosette's ear.

"I love you, too." Cosette whispered back.

Eponine excused herself from the table and went to talk to Marius, who was at a few tables back. He was sitting with his friends.

Cosette saw this from the corner of her eye and went to talk with Eponine.

"'Ponine, do not do this to me today!" Cosette hissed between clenched teeth.

"Excuse me, Marius, could you hold this, please?" Eponine asked, handing Marius her sparkling apple cider glass.

"Um, sure." He answered.

"You know what, Cosette? I can't take much more of this! This over-compulsive, control-freak paranoia!" Eponine started.

"What?" Cosette asked, a little shocked.

"I didn't get my nipples pierced because of the baby."

"I-"

"I didn't stay late at the Clink Club last night because you wanted to go home!"

"You were flirting with the woman in rubber!" Cosette said, trying to keep her voice down.

"THERE WILL ALWAYS BE WOMEN IN RUBBER FLIRTING WITH ME!" Eponine said a little too loudly. Everyone turned and looked at her. "Give me a break!"

"Eponine-" Cosette didn't know what to say. She had never seen Eponine like this.

"_Every single day,  
I walk down the street  
I hear people say, "baby" so sweet!  
Ever since puberty  
Everybody stares at me  
Boys, girls, I can't help it baby  
So be kind, and don't lose your mind  
Just remember, that I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And if you give a damn  
Take me baby, or leave me!  
Take me baby or leave me!_" Eponine sang. She then got on the table where the swan ice-sculpture was with Marius' help. She got scared a few minutes and Marius helped her down, along with one of his friends.

"_A tiger in a cage  
Can never see the sun  
This diva needs her stage, baby,  
Let's have fun!  
You are the one I choose,  
Folks would kill to fill your shoes!  
You love the limelight too now, baby!  
So be mine, and don't waste my time  
Cryin', "oh sweetheart are still my, my, my baby_?" Eponine continued to sing. She chased Cosette around the table with great difficulty, but finally caught up with her at the Grand Staircase. By now, Marius, his friends and Jean Valjean were also chasing them.

"Don't you dare!" Cosette yelled.

"_Take me for what I am!  
Who I was meant to be!  
And if you give a damn,  
Take me baby, or leave me_!" Eponine crooned. With great difficulty, she followed Cosette up the Grand Staircase and caught up to her. Cosette's face was almost as red as her suit.

"_No way, can I be what I'm not!  
But hey, don't you want your girl hot?  
Don't fight, don't lose your head  
'Cause every night who's in your bed?  
Who? Who's in your bed_?" Eponine crooned. She placed her hands around Cosette's arms and looked at her face. "Kiss baby."

She carefully shoved Eponine away from her and walked down the stairs.

"_It won't work!  
I look before I leap.  
I love margins and discipline  
I make lists in my sleep, baby  
What's my sin?  
Never quit  
I follow through.  
I hate mess, but I love you.  
What to do with my impromptu baby?  
So be wise, 'cause this girl satisfies  
You got a prize, so don't compromise  
You're one lucky baby_." Cosette sang as she came back down the stairs, Eponine following her like a love-struck puppy. "_Take me for what I am_."

"A control freak!" Eponine spat.

"_Who I was meant to be_." Cosette belted.

"A snob yet over attentive." Eponine said.

"_And if you give a damn_." Cosette sang.

"A loveable droll geek!" Eponine exclaimed.

"_Take me baby or leave me_!" Cosette sang.

"And anal retentive!" Eponine yelled.

"_That's it_!" the girls yelled at each other. They were standing at a pool table, glaring at each other.

"_The straw that breaks my back_!" Cosette sang, circling the pool table. Eponine tried to move as quickly as Cosette was, but her feet were hurting, as well as her back.

"_I quit_!" both of them yelled.

"_Unless you take it back_." Cosette rounded on Eponine, glaring at her.

"Women!" both of them exclaimed.

"_What is it about them_?" Eponine inquired.

"_Can't live with them or without them_!" the two of them sang. "_Take me for what I am_!"

"_Who I was meant to be_." Cosette sang, overpowering Eponine.

"_Who I was meant to be_." Eponine sang, overpowering Cosette. "_And if you give a damn_."

"_And if you give a damn you better  
Take me baby or leave me_." Cosette sang.

"_Take me or leave me_!" Eponine sang, tears streaming down her cheeks, messing up her makeup. She didn't care at the moment. All she wanted was Cosette.

"_Take me baby or leave me_!" the two of them sang in each other's faces.

"Guess I'm leaving! I'm gone!" the girls said. Cosette went one way and Eponine went the other.

Eponine didn't know what to do. She loved Cosette, but she also loved Marius. She went to find Cosette, going as fast as she could.

She found Cosette in the parking lot, about to head to her car.

"Cosette, baby. Come back." Eponine pleaded.

"Why should I? I know if I do, you'll cheat on me again!" Cosette yelled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Eponine went down the stairs, being extremely careful.

"I love you so much and nothing can change that. I would do anything for you, sweetie – you know that." Eponine told Cosette. She reached out to touch Cosette, but she pulled away. "Cosette. I'm going to stop seeing Marius, if it'll make you happy."

Cosette let out a frustrated sigh. She honestly didn't know what to do – she couldn't send Eponine back to live with her parents – they would beat her. On the other hand, Cosette loved Eponine, despise all her faults.

"I love you, too, 'Ponine, but there are only so many chances I can give you." Cosette started. "If you do ANYTHING like this ever again, I will leave you."

Eponine nodded and hugged Cosette. Cosette hugged Eponine back, running a hand through Eponine's hair.

The following day, Eponine and Cosette went to Eponine's doctor's appointment. At this appointment, Eponine would find out what she was having.

The doctor smiled and brought in the ultrasound machine. Eponine leaned back on the examining table, Cosette holding her hand the whole time.

"Looks like you're having twins. There's the girl." The doctor showed Eponine and Cosette their little girl. "There's the little boy."

"They are adorable!" Eponine squealed. Cosette smiled and kissed the top of Eponine's head.

"So, Eponine, I know you would like a natural birth and that's fine, but I want to schedule a C-Section, just in case." The doctor told Eponine as he cleaned off her stomach. Eponine unrolled her shirt and kissed Cosette.

"We should start talking about baby names." Eponine said as she finished some last-minute homework. Cosette nodded and brushed Eponine's hair.

"What do you think of Cassidy for a girl?" Cosette suggested. Eponine made a face, making Cosette giggle. "I'll take that as a 'no', then."

"I like Hope, Grace, Faith, Sara, Elizabeth and Helen for girls." Eponine suggested. Cosette smiled and braided Eponine's hair.

"What about boys' names?" Cosette asked.

"I like Brady and James." Eponine suggested.

"I love Brady. I also like Jason, Austin, Noah, Eli and Toby." Cosette said.

The following day, Cosette and Jean Valjean decorated the nursery. They painted it half baby blue and half light pink. They found a baby blue and light pink rug that went in the middle of the room. Two purple armchairs sat next to the large picture window. In between the chairs sat a wooden rocking chair.

The changing tables and cribs were white, which went really well with the walls and floor. Cosette and Jean Valjean unpacked the baby clothes and put them in the closet, which was also white.

The finishing touch was the stuffed animals. In the little boy's crib, Cosette put a blue octopus and in the little girl's crib, Jean Valjean put a pink octopus.

"I love the mobiles you picked out, Papa." Cosette told her father. Jean Valjean smiled and put up the baby's mobiles. On the little girl's crib was bears dressed as ballerinas. On the little boy's crib was the solar system.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Jean Valjean thanked his daughter, kissing the top of her head. "Have you agreed on a name yet?"

"I think so. We're naming the little girl Sara Grace and the little boy Noah Eli." Cosette answered, looking at the name stencils. She put Sara's up while Jean Valjean put Noah's up.

Once the nursery was decorated, Cosette led Eponine in, her hands covering Eponine's eyes. Jean Valjean took Eponine's hand and acted as her guide.

Cosette uncovered Eponine's eyes and Eponine looked around, excited.

"I love everything about this room. It's perfect." Eponine told her partner and her father-in-law. Cosette kissed Eponine on the lips. Eponine returned the kisses and guided Cosette back to their bedroom.

Things only got better from there.

_Three months later_

Eponine tried to get comfortable and go back to sleep. According to the clock on her bedside table, it was 2:30 AM. She took a deep breath and hugged her sweater closer to her body.

"'Ponine, did you wet yourself?" Cosette asked, her voice sleepy.

"No, but I can't get comfortable and my back is hurting." Eponine complained. Cosette sat up in bed and turned on the bedside lamp. Water was everywhere.

"Honey, I think your water broke and your contractions are starting." Cosette told Eponine, getting her overnight bag. "PAPA! THE BABIES ARE COMING!"

Jean Valjean bolted up in bed and ran to Cosette's bedroom. He helped get Eponine to their car and had Cosette sit in back with her.

"Keep her comfortable and talk to her." Valjean instructed as he drove them to the hospital.

Eponine screamed as a contraction seared through her.

"Shh, honey. Calm down. It's okay." Cosette soothed, stroking Eponine's hair.

They pulled into the emergency room parking lot five minutes later. Cosette got Eponine into a wheelchair, while Valjean went to park the car.

Eponine was now changed into a pink hospital gown and Cosette was by her side. Cosette stroked Eponine's hair and held her hand as she continued to bring life into the world.

"Eponine, stop pushing. We have a problem." The doctor told Eponine. By now, tears and sweat streamed down her face. Cosette was sitting in a nearby hospital chair.

"What's going on?" Eponine asked, her voice hoarse.

"Baby A is breached and the cord is wrapped around her neck. We need to schedule a C-Section." The doctor told Eponine. She nodded and continued to squeeze Cosette's hand.

In no time, they were in the emergency room. Cosette continued holding Eponine's hand as the doctor put Eponine under.

After an hour, the doctor smiled at Cosette and motioned her over. Cosette smiled and cut the cord of her daughter.

"What's her name?" the nurse asked, filling out a name card.

"Sara Grace Valjean." Cosette told the nurse. The nurse nodded and put Sara in an incubator.

Twenty minutes later, Noah Eli came into the world. The babies went to the nursery until Eponine came out of recovery, which should be in an hour.

"May I stay with her?" Cosette asked one of the nurses. She nodded and showed Cosette where to go.

Cosette sat on a chair next to Eponine's bed, wanting to be with Eponine when she woke up. She texted her dad to let him know about the babies and with Eponine.

An hour later, Eponine stirred and opened her eyes. She saw Cosette asleep in the chair next to the bed. She looked down and saw she had a scar in the shape of a C.

"Cosette, where am I?" Eponine asked, her voice hoarse. She reached over and touched Cosette, who woke up with a start. "Sorry."

"Hi baby. You're awake." Cosette told Eponine, kissing her forehead. "You were gonna have a natural birth, but Sara was breeched and had the cord wrapped around her neck, so they had to do an emergency C-Section."

Eponine nodded and looked around for the babies.

"They're in the nursery, but should be here soon." Cosette said. Right on cue, both babies were wheeled into Eponine's room. Cosette held Sara while Eponine held Noah.

"I texted Papa and he should be here soon." Cosette told Eponine as she watched Eponine nurse Sara. Noah was already fed and was sleeping in his incubator.

Eponine nodded, not looking up. Cosette sat next to Eponine and watched her nurse their daughter. Cosette could tell that Sara was nursing from Eponine's right breast. Noah had nursed from her left breast.

Jean Valjean came in a minute later and looked down at his grandchildren. He looked at his grandson, already asleep, blue mittens on his hands. He then looked at his granddaughter, still nursing.

"May I hold one?" Valjean asked. Cosette nodded and had him sit in a comfortable armchair. She handed hand sanitizer to him while she picked up Noah.

"Papa, meet your grandson, Noah Eli Valjean." Cosette whispered as she handed the sleeping baby to Valjean. He looked up at Cosette.

"He looks just like you." Valjean whispered, not looking up from his grandson.

"Your granddaughter, Sara, is still nursing." Cosette told her father, looking over at Eponine.

"Actually, I think she fell asleep." Eponine whispered, handing Sara to Cosette. She put on the pink mittens and walked her around the room.

"May I see her?" Valjean asked. Cosette nodded and carefully took Noah from him as he carefully took Sara from Cosette. "My, my. You are beautiful, young one."

"I think she looks like Eponine." Cosette said. Both babies had gone to the nursery for the night, leaving Cosette and Eponine time to recover.

"I think she does, too. I think Noah looks like you." Valjean told Cosette. She smiled and squeezed Eponine's hand. She was sleeping, which was the best thing for her. Valjean kissed the top of Eponine's head, kissed Cosette's cheek and exited the room, giving the women time to themselves.

The following afternoon, the girls brought the babies home. Cosette and Valjean changed and fed them while Eponine used the bathroom and got dressed.

They got the babies in their car seats and headed home. The babies slept all the way home, which Eponine and Cosette were happy about. Cosette sat up front with her father while Eponine sat in back with the babies.

Eponine and Cosette put the babies in the nursery while Valjean made them some lunch. He made them soup and sandwiches.

Cosette exited the room, carrying the baby monitor.

"Eponine will be joining us shortly – she just went to use the bathroom and put the baby's hospital bracelets in their baby books." Cosette told her father, instantly setting the table and got drinks for everyone.

Eponine joined them a short while later and was about to sit down when the monitor went off. She went to the nursery and picked up Sara.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, sweetie." Eponine soothed, taking Sara over to her changing table. Eponine put a gentle hand on her stomach so she could get a clean diaper and the wipes. She changed Sara's diaper and put her onesie back on. "There's a good girl. Can you go back to sleep for me, please?"

Sara didn't stop her crying. Poor Eponine did everything – she sang to her, rocked her, fed her, burped her.

"'Ponine, do you need some help?" Cosette asked, coming into the room. Eponine nodded and handed Sara to Cosette. She was about to exit the room when Noah woke up.

"Oh, my handsome prince, whatever is the matter?" Eponine asked Noah as she picked him up. She brought him over to the changing table and changed his diaper.

Eponine sat on the rocking chair and put him on her lap. She then removed her tank top and unfastened her bra. She brought Noah to her breast and he latched on.

"One down." Eponine teased, looking over at Cosette. She was walking Sara around the room and singing to her. Sara seemed to be calming down.

Noah finished his nursing. Eponine put him back in her lap so she could put her tank and bra back on. She then put him over her shoulder and burped him.

By then, both babies were content. Eponine and Cosette sang them a little bit of You Are My Sunshine before exiting the room.

When the girls went to the kitchen, they saw a plate of assorted cookies sitting on a plate. Eponine reached for an oatmeal raisin while Cosette helped herself to a chocolate chip.

"I'll look after them tonight. You girls need your sleep, especially you, 'Ponine." Jean Valjean told the girls.

They bid Valjean goodnight and walked to the master bedroom, hand-in-hand, knowing their babies were safe.

The following day, Cosette woke early to see the babies. Both of them were asleep, which Cosette was thankful for.

As she and Valjean ate breakfast, there was a knock on the door. Cosette and Valjean shot each other confused looks as Cosette opened the door while Valjean went to tend to the babies.

In the doorway stood Inspector Javert. Cosette gasped inwardly and looked at Javert, fear in her eyes.

"Cosette, my child, who is it?" Valjean asked, bringing Sara with him. He looked at the man standing in the doorway and smiled. Javert and Valjean went back a long way as friends.

"I came to see how the new arrivals were." Javert told Valjean.

"Of course, my old friend. Come in." Valjean told Javert. Javert's eyes widened when he saw the baby in Valjean's arms. Cosette shied away from the stranger. "Cosette, this is my friend, Raphael Javert, but he likes his surname only. Javert, this is my daughter, Cosette."

"What a lovely child." Javert told Cosette as he kissed her hand. Cosette smiled and took the baby from Javert. "And who is this?"

"This is my daughter, Sara." Cosette told Javert.

"May I?" Javert asked, his arms outstretched. Cosette nodded and put her daughter in his arms. "She's absolutely beautiful."

"Cosette? Who's out there? I hear voices." Eponine said, coming into the sitting room with Noah. Her face paled when she saw Inspector Javert.

"Valjean, I did not know you have two daughters." Javert said, bouncing Sara on his lap. She started crying and Cosette took her, soothing the little girl.

"I'm actually married to Cosette." Eponine told Javert.

The four of them had some breakfast and some friendly conversation.

Javert left after breakfast. While Valjean did dishes, Eponine and Cosette gathered the babies and their things for their baths.

"I'll go run some errands so you two can have this sink." Valjean told Eponine and Cosette.

Cosette held Sara while Eponine bathed Noah. She bathed him for fifteen minutes before drying him off and took him to the nursery.

"Your turn, princess." Cosette told her daughter. She placed Sara in the tub and turned on the water. Sara cried as Cosette poured water on her. "Shh, sweetie. It's okay. Its just water."

Sara continued to scream as Cosette bathed her. Cosette picked up Sara and towel-dried her before bringing her to the nursery.

She smiled as she saw Eponine nursing Noah. Eponine smiled at Cosette and looked at her daughter.

"That was a short bath." Eponine noted.

"Turns out the princess doesn't like water." Cosette teased as she brought Sara to the changing table. Cosette put a clean diaper and a giraffe onesie and picked up her little girl.

"I'll trade you. After I nurse her, I'm going to pump." Eponine told Cosette. Cosette nodded and handed Sara to Eponine as she carefully took Noah.

"Where do you want him?" Cosette asked.

"In his crib." Eponine answered, looking down at her little girl.

"Are you hungry?" Cosette asked before exiting the nursery.

Eponine shook her head and looked down at her daughter. She smiled when Sara wrapped her hand around Eponine's finger as she nursed.

Later that evening, Eponine was reading a book in the master bedroom when Cosette entered, looking stunning.

"Where are you going looking so beautiful?" Eponine asked.

"I have this stupid dinner party I have to go to. I am gonna be so bored!" Cosette complained, straightening the necklace she had on.

"I'll go with you, if you want." Eponine told Cosette. Cosette looked back at Eponine and smiled.

"Are you serious?" Cosette asked. Eponine nodded. Cosette squealed and kissed Eponine's lips. "Thank you so much, 'Ponine. I'll see if Papa can babysit."

Eponine raided her closet and looked for something appropriate to wear. She settled on a black dress that came halfway down to her calves. It had thin spaghetti straps and a partially open back. It was low-cut and if inappropriate, she would bring a cover-up.

She was fixing her hair when Cosette entered the bathroom.

"Wow, 'Ponine. You look wonderful." Cosette told Eponine. Eponine smiled and kissed Cosette's cheek.

"Thank you, babe." Eponine told Cosette. "What did your father say about babysitting?"

"He has to work, so his friend Javert is going to babysit. We have to wait for him before we leave." Cosette told Eponine.

"Duh, Cosette." Eponine teased. Cosette rolled her eyes and helped Eponine with her necklace.

Javert arrived ten minutes later. He took a minute to look the girls up and down before listening to their instructions.

"We'll have our phones on and I have the numbers written down." Cosette started. "There's milk in the fridge for the babies. Their bedtime is 7:30. I've laid their pajamas on their changing tables. What am I missing?"

"We'll be home by 11:30. There's food in the fridge if you want some. You can watch TV, if you want, but keep the volume low." Eponine told Javert. He nodded, understanding all of their instructions. "Sara's been a little colicky, so just rub her belly in a circular motion – she loves that. We gave them baths this afternoon, so they shouldn't need one."

"Any questions?" Cosette asked, grabbing her purse.

"Is there a number for the place you'll be going in case I can't reach either of you?" Javert inquired. Cosette slapped her forehead and quickly scribbled down the number.

"Baby, we have to go." Eponine told Cosette as she grabbed her purse.

"Bye, Javert. Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice." Cosette thanked him. Javert smiled and told the girls to have fun.

Shortly after they left, the monitor went off. Javert went to the nursery and turned on the overhead light. Sara was screaming her little head off.

"Shh, it's all right." Javert soothed as he brought her to the changing table. He removed her onesie and breathed through his mouth – this little one was stinky! He changed her diaper and put her onesie back on. "There. Feel better?"

Sara looked up at him and cooed happily. Javert smiled and put her in her crib. He stroked her hair and turned her mobile. A gentle melody played and soon, Sara was asleep.

Javert quietly closed the door. He was about to go sit down when Noah began his wailing. He sighed and went back to the nursery.

He changed and fed Noah before exiting the nursery. He went to the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. He then poured a glass of orange soda and set up a TV tray.

He turned on the TV and browsed the movie section. He found a movie called Pitch Perfect and watched it. Once in a while, he found himself smiling, sometimes laughing.

At 11:45, the girls returned home. Javert was sitting in the reclining chair, Sara on his chest. Javert had his hands supporting her head and bottom.

"I'll take her." Cosette whispered as Eponine went to the master bedroom. Javert looked up and smiled, carefully handing Sara to her. "How was it?"

"It was all right, less boring with Eponine there." Cosette told Javert, pulling two twenties out of her purse and put them in his hand. "This is for watching our kids at such short notice."

"Thank you. They were little angels." Javert whispered, carefully getting out of the armchair. "Your father came home around 10:00 and went right for his room. He's probably asleep."

Cosette nodded and carefully hugged Javert. He hugged her back and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms.

"I think she likes you." Cosette told Javert, leading him to the nursery.

"I had a daughter, but she died five years ago." Javert told Cosette as he put Sara to bed.

"I'm so sorry. What happened, if you don't mind me asking."

"She had cancer and it took her life in a year and a half." Javert said.

"I am really sorry. What was her name?"

"Adele."

"That's beautiful."

Javert smiled at the compliment and put Sara in her crib. He turned the mobile and exited the room.

He left the house a few minutes later. Cosette went down the hall to the room she shared with Eponine. She saw Eponine in bed reading.

"I'm going to take a shower. Want to join me?" Cosette asked.

"I took one already, but thanks for the offer." Eponine answered, not looking up from her book.

That night, the girls slept peacefully, glad to have found each other.


End file.
